All The Beautiful Sins
by beautifuldisaster14
Summary: AU./ Hermione, kidnapped as a baby by a desperate Pureblood couple, now lives the life of luxury, and where Voldemort rules. As his empire rises, she's forced into marriage to the son of a high ranking government official. But she's not happy, nor satisfied. Everything changes when she meets a mysterious boy with red hair, and is willing to risk everything for a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

**(****A/N: Hello. :) Sorry I've been gone so long. School this semester is driving me bonkers. BUT, thank God it's almost winter break. Woop! Anyway, this is my new story that sparked into my head. I thought it would be fun to follow the whole 'Anna Karenina' story a bit. I'm really excited about it, so please, leave reviews for me to read, so I'll get some kind of feedback! There's a little backround under, so read that first. Anyway I hope you love it! xxxx)**

(A little backround before this begins...this is a very AU story. It takes place during the winter of the trio's 6th year. Voldemort and his followers have been in control of the entire wizarding world for the past few years, and as a result, a empire was created in his name. Instead of a school, Hogwarts had been contorted into a sort of 'government headquarters', much like the Ministry. In the story, Hermione was kidnapped as a baby by a desperate, young, pureblood couple, and raised to believe that she is pureblood to. She lives with her parents, as well as her older sister, Ruby. Her family is very loyal and personal favorites of Voldemort, as well as being close to the Malfoy family. Since Voldemort wanted to expand his empire, he named both Draco, and his brother, Sam, leaders of the new parts of his growing nation. And as a result, Hermione's parents arraigned to have Ruby and Sam married. Hermione however, refused to marry Draco, as she despised his very being. So, her parents found another highly respected Pureblood family. Jude Prescott was the right hand man to Voldemort himself, while his son, Trevor, followed in his footsteps. As a result, Hermione and Trevor were betrothed as well. This is all I'm giving away for now, haha. And yes, if anyone asks, this story will be loosely based on Anna Karenina. If you know that story, then hopefully, you'll know what's coming. ;) Enjoy!)

I never really liked the way dresses looked on me, but maybe that was because I was sick and tired of wearing them. They were nearly all I ever wore, except for my nightgown. But even then, sometimes, if we had gotten back late, I'd be too tired to change, and would just fall asleep in them.

Sophie stood in front of me, holding a full figured mirror as I turned swiftly and smoothed out the ruffles in the bottom part of my dress.

"You look so lovely, miss..."

When my back was turned to her, I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what annoyed me more...the fact that Sophie, no matter what she really thought, was ordered to compliment me, or, that I was constantly surrounded by someone. Whether it was a servant, or Mum, Dad, or even Ruby...I was never alone. Hell, even the word _alone _was foreign to me. All my life, since I could remember, every day consisted of nearly the same things. Breakfast, then studies with Miss Olive, which involved different things. Sometimes, it was Potions, then, other times, it was Transfiguration. After studies, we'd have a fraction of time alone before dinner, and sometimes, dinner would incorporate a party. It was the same thing, time and time again...eating a quick bit, then meeting new people who had converted to the Dark Lord's side, and then, sometimes, we'd dance. I liked to dance, it was nice to feel more like myself. Though I'd never get too into it, mainly because I didn't want to embarrass mother or father. Ruby on the other hand, well, she'd dance like it was the last night of her life. It was quite entertaining.

As I turned back around and shook my head to free my thoughts, Sophie shifted slightly and grabbed a cream colored ribbon that was laced with a dark green; the colors Ruby had picked out for her wedding day. And now, here it was. The day that seemed to always loom before both of us. I never let anyone know, but the whole idea of my sister being married off, just to bring more honor to our families name disgusted me to no end. Ruby never acted like it was a big deal, though. Sam and her seemed to get along fine...but, it still bothered me. Now, it would just be our parents and myself, stuck in the same big, old, rustic house. I never really talked with the elves, or the servants, so the alone time I so desperately wanted was right around the corner.

"Would you like me to tie it for you?," Sophie pardoned, placing the mirror on the ground by the bed and moved around behind me.

I bobbed my head wordlessly and gave her the silk ribbon moments later. She tied it into my lavish up do and ran her hands through my thick curls, making sure everything was in place. Feeling her pull back a second later, a sigh emits from my throat and I reach over to grab the light green bouquet of orchids, lilies, and roses. Sophie sighed as well before going back to her spot by the bed and picking up the mirror once again.

"One last look, yeah?"

"Fine then."

My eyes find the looking glass once more, and they trail down the strands of curled hair as they rest against my chest. My form looks a bit too petite in the dress itself for my taste, but as always, the tight corset is to blame for that.

A rough knock comes from the door as I look over myself one last time and prepare myself mentally before turning back to face the opening and smile. It's mum, and she looks as beautiful as ever. Her dark, chocolate hair is pinned up fashionably, and the smooth, green colored silk dress fits perfectly, as expected. Mum always knew how to look exceptionally beautiful. That was about the only thing I envied both her and Ruby in.

She paced over to me and took my hands in hers.

"There's my stunning daughter. Are you ready to go down?"

I want to disagree whole heartedly, but I told my tongue and nod stiffly, gripping the stem of the bouquet as mum and I left Sophie in my room and start down the hall. The corridor is filled with white and green colored balloons, as well as all types of green dipped flowers and streamers hanging from the ceiling. Several guests pass by the both of us and we bow lowly, greeting them into our home.

Mr. Hanks, a well mannered elderly man, grasps my hand gently and kisses my fingers.

"Well, well, miss Hermione Camden, don't you look fine this afternoon?"

I smile warmly at him and pull my hand away, letting it fall back down to my side.

"Thank you, Mr. Hanks. I hope you and your wife are doing well."

He nods and pushes up the glasses on his nose.

"Oh, we're getting by, I suppose. Happy to have the house a little more to yourself now, with Ruby getting married and all?"

Pasting on one of my signature smiles, I nod my head.

"Well, I can't say I'm miss her barging into my room in the wee hours of the morning."

That made both Mr. Hanks, and a slimmer, round faced man next to him chuckle a bit. My head tilts in curiosity at the plump faced man. I don't believe I had ever seen him before now. Oh well, it made no difference. Strangers were always welcome in this household.

Mum bid them goodbye and pulled on my forearm while dragging me towards a set of double doors and pushed them open. Behind them, Ruby was pacing back and forth while two of our other servants, Mabel and Ellie, attempt to hand her different things needed to complete her image.

My sister let out an odd sort of screech, while Mum ushered out both girls and shut the doors behind us. Ruby met my eyes a second later.

"So...?"

I perform a quick once over and smile reassuringly, nodding my head.

"You...look, wonderful, Ruby. Really. It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

She let out a relieved sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Thank God. Is everyone ready?"

Mum tilted her head and pulled back the curtains, glancing out the window.

"I wish they would have gotten rid of those ugly shrubs. They just don't fit the house at all."

A groan escaped from my lips.

"Mother, it's fine. Just go be seated...I'll take care of Ruby."

The curtains fell back against the window and mom sighed, walking back over to the both of us and kissed Ruby on the cheek before slowly making her way out. Once we were alone, I stared my sister down with a soft, yet, firm gaze.

"How are you doing...?"

Ruby held the penetrating gaze for a moment, and then I noticed the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Well, how would you be doing if you were being married off?"

Her tone was bitter, yet soft, and I stepped back, folding my arms over my chest.

"I'd be a complete mess. At least think of it like this, you're doing better than I would be right now, I mean, you're makeup still looks pristine."

She giggled and tilted her head back, careful not to smear her mascara as she wiped away a couple of tears.

"Well, you're next after me. Prepare yourself."

The light smile that had crept upon my face fell instantly when my sister spoke those words and I found myself wandering over to the same window Mum was at earlier.

"Don't remind me."

Seconds later after brief silence, the doors reopened and Father's booming voice filled the room. I stole a quick peer and noticed his all black robes, which he traded in specifically for the wedding, and his black hair is slicked back quite nicely.

He moves over to Ruby and offers his arm.

"They're all waiting, dear. Hermione, go ahead of us."

Bowing my head in understanding, I walk slowly towards the door, giving Ruby once last lingering stare before slipping out and taking my place by Sam's best man, Daniel. He grabs my arm lightly and silently, sliding it through his own as another pair of dark oak doors pull open.

The light tinging of harp strings fill my ears as we walk forward down the aisle. It seems like everyone I had ever met was sitting in the room, smiling at me as I mirrored their image and quickened the pace a bit. We stopped in front of the altar for a split second, as Daniel nods to Sam, and then part. He moves to the right, and I move to the left. Finding my place at the side of the officiant, who is wearing dark drape like robes as well, my eyes travel to the ceiling, as more decorations hang down and swing ever so lightly in the cool draft. I look around for the Dark Lord, surely he'd make an appearance, but a second later, I sigh in relief. He's nowhere to be seen.

Everyone stands in unison and my gaze migrates to the back of the large room, where now Ruby and Father have been revealed. They both move swiftly to the front of the pews, while some guests cry and throw flower petals in their general direction. Father stops in front of the altar and kisses Ruby's cheek as Sam comes down off the steps and offers his arm. I walk briskly into action and scramble behind her, smoothing out the ends of her dress as they proceed to the steps.

The ceremony was short, just how Ruby wanted it to be. I suspect she wanted it so, mainly so she wouldn't have the chance to ponder whether or not she could get out of all of this. After the officiant was done, Sam kissed her deeply, and I held back a snicker as I noticed her reaction. She kissed him back, sure, but her lips were puckered. I was one of the few who knew she only did that if disgusted.

The officiant announced the Mr. and Mrs., and as soon as they hurriedly started down the altar and down the aisle, people stood up and cheered, stopping them for brief hugs as they neared the doors.

Daniel and I followed suit behind them, and three rows in, a hand came down on my shoulder and I stopped. Trevor, with his big green eyes and messy chestnut brown hair, leaned down to kiss me on my cheek. I squirmed ever so lightly, but recovered and forced a grin. He didn't seem to notice the effort.

"You were surely the most beautiful made of honor, dear. Good job."

I hum lightly at his compliment, and without responding, tug on Daniel's sleeve to drive him forward. We entered back into the foyer a moment later and the photographer for the wedding herded us towards the staircase. Mum, Father, Lucius, Narcissus, and Draco were already standing around both Sam and Ruby, who were glued in the center already smiling for the camera that was floating around in midair by the enthusiastic man.

Mum grabbed my forearm and pulled me in between her and Ruby as the man counted down from three. We all held our painful smiles for a bit longer as he insisted on taking a few more before the group disbanded. Sam and Ruby were lead down another corridor towards the ballroom, with both sets of parents trailing at their heels. Daniel, on the other hand, ventured back into the room, where I noticed him talking to a girl with sandy blonde hair and a purple dress on.

"So," an annoyingly neutral voiced chimed, "Some wedding for a couple who doesn't even want to be together."

In defense for my sister, I snort and turn on my heels to stare down Draco, the youngest of the two, and definitely the most arrogant.

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about, Draco. They seem pretty...elated to me."

He let out a snort of his own and shoved his hands down his pockets. His eyes gazed over the backside of Astoria Green grass and I scoffed in disgust before starting down the same corridor the wedding party had entered moments earlier.

…...

An hour later, and nearly everyone was filled with too much alcohol in their systems. I pick at my dinner plate as my eyes scan over Sam and Ruby, who are busy talking with none other than Bellatrix Estrange. Even at a wedding, the horrid woman can't seem to find the sense to wear something other than her dreadful black, form-fitting dress.

A sour giggle comes out from my throat, which catches the attention of Trevor, who turns to me, his eyebrows raised.

"Everything alright?"

I keep my pointed stare on Bellatrix, not bothering to look at him.

"Yes, of course."

His stare is still very much present, but I ignore it as best as I can and break the gaze, going back to eating.

After a while longer, Father stood up from his spot at the table and clinked his glass with his fork, causing everyone in the room to quiet down and look up in his general direction.

"Now that everyone's stuffed, let's all have some fun and get to dancing!"

Roars and cheers of agreement filled the air, and moments later, everyone proceeded to the center of the wooden floor as upbeat and lively music filled the hall.

Sam and Ruby joined the crowd in the center moments later, while I decided, even after goading from Trevor, to sit back against my seat and watch the scene unfold before me. My eyes gazed over the masses of people, all dressed in their most exquisite formal wear, and studied them as they danced around like they had never danced before. The music no doubt encouraged them. It brought sweetness into an otherwise bitter situation. Seeing my sister smile, made me smile. And I guess, in a way, I was content with that.

Watching them for a little bit longer, fatigue slowly washed over me and I pushed my seat back, lifting up my dress a bit and proceeded as quickly as possible out through the doors and found myself at a window. The moon was exceptionally big tonight, and the few clouds that rimmed along the edges quickly formed a blanket and passed over it, causing the light from outside to dim a bit. My backside found the window pane and I sighed, sliding down until I was sitting on the sill and started to bit my nails, mainly out of anxiety.

This was the life that was planned for me. To be married off to a high government official, who didn't even try to get to know me. And yet, the luxurious diamond ring on my finger was just a mere sign of what was to come. This lifestyle, of having smuggle servants, and going to party after party, where I'm seemingly adored and looked up to by everyone would be completely tiring, and I already felt such effects taking hold on me. This engagement wasn't a celebration. At least, not to me. This wasn't love...it was a business deal. It wasn't going to be paradise, it was to be a hell, a prison of sorts. I feel...as if I'm screaming for help, and yet, my voice is so quiet among a see of others, barely above a whisper...like I'm stuck, frozen, in a constant loop of events in this life that I live in. I'm not satisfied by any means. I want...more.


	2. Mask

**(A/N: I'm so happy you all are enjoying the story as much as I am. :) If you have any questions, or comments, my inbox is open. And, I apologize ahead of time if there's any typos. :P Please continue to review! The feedback is what keeps me going. xxxx)**

. **Chapter 2-Mask**

(1.5 months later; Prescott flat in muggle London.)

The day came when I too was married off, just like my sister. It was over the top in nearly every area. The décor, the setting, even the guests were dressed in the most bright and colorful clothes. I don't really remember too much other than that, to be honest. I wanted to retain as little as possible. Mainly because, well, it wasn't a day of celebrating to me. Yes, it was the day my life changed, but definitely not for the better. And on top of that, Trevor did not seem that invested into the ceremony or reception either. When it came time to dance, we swayed back and forth on the floor, our bodies barely brushing against the other. If I remembered correctly, we didn't even hold hands, except when we needed to. It was funny to me, at the fact that he wasn't really into any of it either. Though, when the wedding party dispersed and we left in a seperate motercade, his whole demeanor changed. Instead of that blank, uninterested expression that had been plastered on his face nearly the whole day, a new, more aggressive and lustful one claimed his features. And once we reached our honeymoon suite, his actions were fierce, and animalistic. That night will always be burned into the very core of my brain, for several reasons that I wish to not repeat. It is safe to say however, then whenever I bed him, my mind, my soul, and my body are elsewhere.

…...

It's ten in the morning, and I'm still in my nightgown, lazily swinging my legs against the hard wood bedframe while staring unemotionally out the window. There was a note on the nightstand that Trevor had left, informing me that he had a very busy day of work ahead and that I was scheduled to make my first public appearance as his wife. The letter read that I was to appear at the opening of a new bookstore at Diagon Alley, no later than noon. It also said that I was expected to make some sort of speech, and stay for the short reception that followed. Lovely. This was aboslutely lovely.

Speeches? I hardly knew what a speech was, yet alone knew how to even begin to write one. I guess that's what the pad of paper and quill were for though. They sat on the nightstand as well, a bottle of ink at the ready. With a groan, I pull the pad of paper onto the bed and carefully dip the tip of the quill onto the ink bottle, spreading out onto my stomach, while biting my lip in a mixture of thought and concentration.

Where on earth was I even supposed to begin, or talk about? There was no skeleton or outline that I could use to go on. Was I...really expected to just speak about what I really felt on the topic of a new bookstore? Could it really be _that _simple?

My fingers took a mind of their own and gripped the quill, scribbling quickly down messy cursive words before moving down to the next line. There was no question that I enjoyed a good book to read every now and then, so, I guess, the opening of a brand new bookstore, filled with new stories and lessons, was refreshing to me. So, I wrote about that. I also mentioned about how much Diagon Alley had 'improved' over the years. And by improve, I meant a dramatic change. It once was very lively, with many young wizards and witches filling the cobblestone streets and pressing their noses against the windows, peering inside the various shops. Now, years later, it was nothing short than that of a ghost town. Of course, there were the little certain businesses that stayed open here and there, but many shops had been forced to close, under the Dark Lord's order. As a result, there weren't nearly as many visitors as there always had been. It was definitely a deep shame to see such a beloved place loose it's sparkle, just because of the adjustments. It angered me a bit, yes, but, at the same time, I was no one, nor would I ever have the nerve to question the Dark Lord's reasoning or actions. Even if I was ever attempt such an act, that would only get me a lifetime in Azkaban, for so called, 'questioning the leader', and heaps of shame onto the the very name of Prescott. I had learned very quickly over the past few weeks on how to hold myself while being out in the public. With a new title, as the one I have, it's necessary to hold your head high, glance down at others with a slightly intimidating stare, and strut about like you, yourself think you're better than the person past you. It really didn't fit me well at all, nor did it come naturally. How could one simply think they were more important or of higher value than another? It didn't make sense to me.

Shaking my head free of my current thoughts, I scribbled down a bit more, before placing the quill back into the jar and lifting up the pad to eye level, smiling in a tad of pride at the speech that I had just written. It might not be impressive to say, one who studies law, but for me, it was simply great.

There's a steady rapping on my door a few seconds later, and my head craned back around, allowing entrance to whoever was waiting right outside.

Trevor's business partner, Max Dentwell, wanders in, his arms held tightly behind his back as he glances at me. His eyes widen at my current state of dress, and as a result, he quickly whirls around and leans an arm against the wardrobe.

"My apologies, Hermione...if I knew you were still in night wear, I would have waited until you were properly clothed."

A light smirk of amusement crosses my face and I place the pad back onto the bed and stand up fully onto my feet, waving a carefree hand into the air while making way over to one of the many closets in the room.

"It's not a big deal, Max. So tell me, what did I do to deserve to be in your presence this morning?"

He chuckled lightly at my comment, while his footsteps proceeded lightly across the floor.

"Ah, well, you see, I've just come to remind you about the bookstore opening at noon today. You are going, yes?"

My eyes roll involuntarily as I carefully slip on a overshirt. As soon as I'm presentable, I turn around and exit the closet, placing a hand on my hip.

"Yes, it might have been mentioned, oh, I don't know, once or twice to me."

"Good," Max commented, playing with a jewerly rack on my dresser, "Do you know what you'll be wearing yet?"

An inward groan rumbles in my stomach, but I force on a confident smile and nod.

"Yes, of course. I'm never unprepared."

He turned and tilted his head towards me in understanding, before clearing his throat loudly.

"And I trust you used the pad and quill to-"

"Write a little speech? Yes. I'm already ahead of you."

His feet drifted back towards the large, wooden planked double doors before letting out a light laugh.

"Good for you. That's how to play it. Shall I call servants in to help you?"

Shaking my head, I motion back towards the closet.

"No, no. I'm fine on my own."

"Very well, be ready as soon as you can. Oh, and feel free to use the floo network downstairs. You know where it is."

Once again, I nod and stare at him, wanting nothing more than to just push the little wanker out myself.

"I'll be there. Don't worry."

Max let off a smile before opening the door and sliding back out into the corridor. As soon as the door was closed shut, an annoyed pant slipped from my lips. Nothing disgusted me more than being ordered around, even if it was non-chalantly. Since the wedding, someone would come into the bedroom nearly every morning, to make sure I was awake, and then would proceed to help me get ready for my day. That was the one thing I could not stand. I wasn't some child that needed help picking out and putting on her clothes, no...I was a woman. I was perfectly capable of doing those things _by myself. _

The old grandfather clock chimed once, alerting me to the time, and I hurried back into the closet, quickly rummaging through the already pre-made outfits, and then stopped. There, right in front of me, was a light red, low cut, satin shirt, with slick black slacks hanging below on the bottom hanger. This would be perfect for going out into the public and making the speech. Ripping each piece off the rack, I strip down until I'm bare, and quickly find a pair of knickers to slid on before putting on the pants and buttoning them so that they waistline sits snug on my hips. The shirt was next, and I slid it through my arms and smoothed it out, then did a double take in the full length mirror a few feet in front of me. It wasn't the best look I had ever come up with, but, it would have to do.

Making my way out of the closet, I paced quickly into the bathroomand started on the bush of hair tha sad on my head. My brush stroked through somewhat easily, and after a few more moments, I sat it down and stared at my reflection while grabbing the gold encrusted compact case and a brush. Patting my face hastily, I moved onto eye shadow, a little bit of blush, mascara, and a bit of eyeliner. When finished, I ran a hand through my messy curls a couple times and studied my features. I guess this would have to do, at least for today.

Proceeding out into the corridor, I had at least three different people come up to be, all talking it once. It was rather annoying, and frustrating. Did they really expect me to know what they were saying?

With a wave of a dismissive hand, the three of them stopped promptly and wandered off. Walking over to the large fireplace in the den, I tucked the piece of paper that held my speech into one of the many pockets on my pants and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I couldn't help but scan the scene before me. Everyone...servants, Trevor's friends, and a few others were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Apparently, we were having over some of Trevor's business partners tonight for a dinner. I hadn't met them yet, and suspected the only reason this little fiasco was taking place, was because my husband wanted me to familiarize myself with the people he worked with.

Within a second, I closed my eyes and threw the powder down to the ground. It took another few seconds, but when I reopened them, I stood in one of the many fireplaces of the offices at Diagon Alley. Stepping out, a slender, well put together woman with yellow hair approached me and grinned.

"Mrs. Prescott, so happy you could be here today."

Painting on a smile, I shifted slightly and looked around her. Two big men, both in black robes and stern faces, stood a few feet behind her.

"Oh, well...I'm...happy I could come."

On the inside, I was smirking. How easily they all could believe my lies. Maybe that was because they didn't know me well enough, and couldn't tell lying from anything else.

The woman motioned to herself before turning around and pointing to the two men.

"I'm Lizbeth McCoy, and these two men will be your security for today. We don't want anything to happen to your pretty little face."  
The slighest of a hint of a frown crosses my face, but I recover quickly and nod my head. The woman called Lizbeth leads me throughout the office, while the two men follow up behind. My mind couldn't help but race with ideas as to why I needed security. There were reports that there had been recent outbursts from a handful of other Purebloods on the outskirts out of country. Could a rebellion really sparking? I, after all, was the wife of one of the most respected families in the growing empire. Not of my own choosing, yes, but still...they didn't know that.

As we reached the front door, Lizbeth informed me of the location of the bookstore and the ceremony, they were both just right across the street. With a firm smile, she opened the door and I, along with the two men, walked out into the street, where a roar of cheers broke out. The noise startled me a bit, and I stepped back, bumping into one of the men and then composed myself, raising a hand for silence. It took a few moments, but the crowd surrounding the new building quieted themselves and I cleared my throat, attempting to speak my thanks.

"T-thank you for inviting me here, today. It's an honor, to say the least."

There were a few claps and murmurs, and I stopped, motioning down towards the forest colored ribbon near the front of the store, where a couple men with petticoats and tophats stood with their wands.

The gathering parts for me, and I stride through, listening to the guards behind me keep the steady pace and we all stop a few feet from the two men. They're older, with wrinkles present on their faces, though dressed very well. One of them steps towards me and pats my arm.

"Now, most of you know of Trevor. He's the manager of the Magical Defenses department at the Ministry. Well, this is his new wife, who we're thrilled to have today...Mrs. Hermione Prescott!"

The crowd erupts in cheers and the old man beams with excitement before coaxing me forward to the center, right in front of the ribbon. I take it as my cue to start the little speech that I have prepared. Taking out the slip of paper, a microphone suddenly appears below my mouth in midair, and I speak into it softly.

"Ahem...hello, and thank you for inviting me here today. I'm very excited about the opening of Abbot's Book Shop here in the Alley, and my only wish is that Trevor could be here to help celebrate with me. Books have always been intriguing and important to me, every since I was a little girl. They trigger the mind in a way that nothing else can, and can set your imagination into flight. They can also teach you many, many things. Like how to do a certain spell, or how to identify that plant for your Herbology paper. You see, without this store, many people, and especially children, would not have the resources needed to reach their potential. Which is why, in conclusion, this shop is needed, and am overthrilled to be chosen to cut the ribbon. Again, thank you for having me today, and, always remember the most important thing. Knowledge is key."

The crowd broke out into applause and cheers, and as I placed the piece of paper back into my pocket, I reached into another, pulling out my wand and looking to both men for the go ahead. They nodded enthusiastically and without hesitation, my wand flicked to the side and the ribbon snapped in half, symbolizing the official opening of the bookstore. A few people greeted me as they shuffled past and the doors open, while others completely stopped to attempt a conversation. I politely declined, and the two guards ushered me through the mob-like ocean of people to around the back of the shop, where I entered and greeted the sole book keeper who the store was named after, Howard Abbot. He was a genuinely pleasant man, and took the time to show me through the building. I enjoyed the little tour, and got to know him a little bit. He had grown up in a Pureblood home near Nottingham and had spent most of his childhood stuck in the family library. While he was there, he taught himself the basics of magic, meaning different spells, potions, and defensive positions as well. His parents had been away a lot, helping out the Dark Lord any way they could, and his little sister died from scarlet fever when she was only two. As soon as he stopped at the front of the store, he took my hand gently and gave it a firm squeeze, wishing me well. I smiled warmly back at him and told him the same before turning to the congregation gathered in the store and bid them goodbye. As I shuffled out onto the street, a little girl with the most silver lined eyes stepped up to me with a bouquet of white roses.

"My lady, please take this as a gift from my family," she whispered and placed them into my palm. I gripped the stems firmly and smiled ever so softly down at her.

"Thank you, little one. Tell your family that your gift is well appriciated."

The little girl bobbed her head a couple times before running back down the Alley, disappearing around a corner. My eyes were frozen on the spot where she vanished, and I let my mind water. Soon enough, one of the guards placed a hand on my back and informed me that I was being waited on back home. In response, I quickened my steps and entered back into the office building from which I entered earlier. Lizbeth motioned the guards away and was at my heels as I turned around inside the hearth of the fireplace. She handed me a fistful of floo powder and grinned widely.

"Did you enjoy your first outing, Mrs. Prescott?"

I tilt my head forward a bit and rub the powder between my fingers. I was still getting used to the idea of being addressed by a completely different name.

"Yes...it was beneficial, I think. To get out into the public."

Lizbeth clapped her hands together and sighed.

"That's wonderful to hear. You'd better get used to it though. I mean, you _are _a part of the most powerful wizarding families. Everyone wants to know you."

I smile lazily and grip the stems of the roses even tighter.

"Thank you, Lizbeth. I'll just...be going now."

Before she could respond, I flooed back home and stepped out of the fireplace. One of the servants, a skinny framed girl who only was addressed as Mel, walked up to me and murmured something, motioning to the flowers. I loosened my grip and let her take them from me; she vanished down a corridor, and I was left there, standing in an empty room.

It didn't surprise me that the solitude didn't last long. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Trevor entered the foyer, his personal servant, Henry, was following at his heels.

"How was the ribbon cutting at the Alley today?" Trevor asked, moving around me and flicked his wand, starting a small fire in the hearth.

"It was...fine," I shrugged, moving away from him a bit, then falling down onto one of the many sofas.

"Well, that's good to know. Better get used to public appearances, Hermione. They won't be ending anytime soon."

Sprawling out onto the couch, I let a mutter brush past my lips.

"Mhmmm, alright."

I heard Trevor groan, and then felt a had slap against my legs, causing me to let them fall onto the floor and sit upright.

"My colleagues will be here at any moment. I expect you to act civil towards them. You might not agree with everything they propose, well, Hell, you won't agree with anything they propose, so just sit there, nod your head, and look pretty. Understood?"

A deep, almost disturbed frown sets onto my face and I sit up to meet him square in the eye. His expression is penetrating and unmoving, and I have no other choice but to respond in a way that he wants to hear.

"Yes, I understand."

With one stiff nod, Trevor brushed against my shoulder and started down the hall, towards the dining room.

"Very good. You're learning to say what I like to hear, my darling."

I cringed at his little pet names for me. I wasn't the type of woman that liked to be belittled by them. As I pulled myself off the sofa, a realization hit me. A few days prior, the Dark Lord had ordered all of his top officials to disband in groups and talk about how to deal with the muggles and muggleborns, or as he liked to call them, Mudbloods. There was no question that he himself was sickened by them, and I knew Trevor shared his thoughts. What if the dinner was a way of sitting down and talking about such ideas? I didn't think that I could bear hearing about any sort of discrimination or torture while eating. Surely that would end up in an upset stomach.

Putting on the same, confident expression I had on earlier in the day, I strided towards the dining room, not certain of who I would exactly find.


	3. To Live With Nothing

**(A/N: Here's the next one. (: And yes, the quote from Holly at the end is from the newer version of 'Anna Karenina'. Hope you enjoy! Please keep reviewing, I love reading them. :D xxxx)**

**Chapter 3 **

The walk to the dining room seemed to take hours, no...not hours. _Days._ I didn't know why...maybe it was because my mind was whirling with all kinds of different ideas, or the things that Trevor and his little business friends could come up with. I didn't understand why they dispised people of less magical blood so much. I had seen discrimination throughout my life, and every image, ever _scene, _was burned to the very center of who I was.

…...

It was the nicest day that London had seen in a while, so Mum decided to take Ruby and I out into the muggle parts of the city. There was a park on the corner of a street, and after a couple minutes of pleading, Mum decided that it would be alright if we all went over and relaxed for a bit. Well, she would relax, but myself and my sister? The jungle gym centered a few feet from where we now stood was calling to us. We both ran over and jumped on the swings, though not exactly sure how to use them. A little boy a few swings down was our model, so we followed his lead and sat down, pumping our legs into the air and eventually were able to gain some momentum. Ruby challenged me, taunting at the fact that she thought she could go higher, so naturally, I accepted her challenge and pumped my legs as hard as I could, trying to reach her height. It didn't work unfortunately, and I frowned, dragging my legs on the ground to stop the swing and hopped off.

A scream filled the air and I whirled around, noticing a mother and son, who were standing a few feet in front of another mother and daughter, They were staring each other down...it was unlike anything I had seen before. One mother, who was dressed in a dramatic fur coat and hat, gripped her son, who was wearing close to the same thing, to her stomach. The other woman's gaze faltered, and she gripped at her brown jacket and scarf before whispering something. I hadn't a clue as to what she said, but the other woman let out another loud scream and took a step back, dragging her son with her.

"I'm sorry! She's never done well with taking turns..."

The woman in the fur coat scoffed and held up a hand.

"That makes sense, I guess. Don't you teach your Mudblood child anything right?"

Her comment made the woman in the scarf's face turn a deep red, and she pushed her daughter behind her while pointing at the other woman accusingly.

"Oh, please. Do not start. This has absolutely nothing to do with blood status. It's the simple, plain fact that-"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Their scuffle grew louder and louder, and a few more children, probably my age, or maybe younger, stood on either sides of me as the two women's voices carried over to the other side of the park. Soon enough, I felt Mum's hand pulling me back by the shoulder, and turned around. She wore a stern expression on her face.

"Come, Hermione. You don't need to see this."

A slight frown grows on my face, and I notice a weary looking Ruby standing behind her.

"But-"

"Do not argue with me. Let's go."

My back slumps a bit, but I follow after my mother and sister, and we disapparate from behind a building. I could still hear the two women screaming at each other as I closed my eyes.

…...

Muggles and muggleborns were banned from the park a few days later. I remember clearly, going there again a couple of months later, and seeing a muggle girl playing on the jungle gym with her father. Only minutes later, Death Eaters from the nearest office building came over and violently escorted them both away...I'm still not sure what happened to them. Some say the father was locked up in Azkaban for disobeying the law, while the daughter went into servantry. Others said that they both were quietly excuted in front of the Dark Lord himself. Both theories gave me the most sharpest of chills.

Once reaching the front of the dining room, bright flashes coming from either side stopped me in my tracks and my lips parted in surprise. I was sure I looked like some kind of dolt with their mouth hanging open the way that it was. Cameras whizzed back behind me and two women, both dressed in casual slacks and matching robes approached me, while Trevor following behind them.

The woman to my right, with purple framed glasses grabbed my hand and shook it gently.

"Mrs. Prescott...what an honor it is to finally meet you. Helen Shire, the Daily Prophet," she proclaimed. Her smile was unnaturally wide, which caught me a bit off guard.

"Oh, erm...hello. Thank you for joining us tonight."

The other woman, who had been standing back a ways, now moved forward, pushing Helen Shire out of the way and shook my hand as well, this time, a little bit firmer.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Prescott. And I'm Lucy Frank, from the Quibbler. We've both," she stated, glancing over at a slightly red faced Helen, "Have been wanting to meet you since the wedding. I just have to ask, how do you do it?"

Instantly, an eyebrow raised at her question.

"Excuse me...? Do what...?"

A floating pad of paper and quill appeared in front of me, and Lucy started to pace back and forth, while Helen stayed back a bit, though her own pad of paper and quill levitated in front of her.

"Well, carry yourself to elegantly of course! I've never seen any woman, in my years at the newspaper, present themselves with such class."

I felt my cheeks warm, naturally with a hint of a blush, and giggled amusedly.

"Oh...well, I guess it just comes naturally, I guess. I've never really done anything different..."

"Ah," Helen noted, as the quill behind her began to scribble down something, "No wonder everyone seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Yes," Lucy chimed in, glancing over at Helen and frowning, then turned back to her own pad, "It's a wonder how the Prescott family didn't find you years before."

I didn't even begin to know what to say to that, and as soon as I opened my mouth in attempt to speak, Trevor wandered over to my side and dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"I can assure you both, ladies, that not only my father, but I have always been well aware of my wife's natural ability to charm 's a trophy, that's for sure."

His arm snaked around my lower waist, and both woman sighed in gripped their chests.

After a moment of silence, Max appeared to the left of Trevor and whispered something into his ear. In effect, he pulled away from me and announced that our guests were waiting right outside the set of doors, told the two women that it was time for them to take their leave. Both of them nodded in understanding, and didn't leave without another handshake from me before exiting through the doors. Replacing them a second later, was a rather tall man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, dressed in the regular black and green robes, and apparently, his wife. She had long, flowy, straight jet blac hair that seemed to cascade down her back. Her dress was a deep blue color, with a revealing sort of neckline, and her matching pumps clanked against the tile as the strode in and greeted Trevor, then wandered over to me.

"Dear," Trevor said flatly, walking with them before stopping in front of them, "This is Toby Collinswood and his lovely wife, Holly. They're here to enjoy dinner with us this evening, as I told you earlier."

It wasn't Toby's expression that made me uncomfortable, but Holly's. She appeared to look down at me, her almost grey eyes sparkling with something I could not place. Her thin lips formed in a straight line, and her features seemed to be mixed with inferiority and digust. I did my best to ignore it, though, and shook both of their hands as warmly as I could. Trevor and Toby ignited some small talk as we walked over to the table and sat down. I, myself, remained silent while smoothing out my slacks and staring at my feet, while Toby let out a booming laugh that startled me.

"So that's how it started, yeah?" He asked loudly.

Trevor nodded, a hint of a smile on his face and unfolded his napkin, placing it in his lap.

"That's what she told me this afternoon."

The curious side gets the better of me, and I lean forward in my chair, glancing between my husband and our guest.

"What is it...?"

Trevor glanced over at me, his eyes glazing over with annoyance.

"It's nothing, just something the mates and I discussed at work today, nothing too out of the ordinary, right Collinswood?"

Toby nodded somewhat amusingly, and as if on cue, cleared his throat.

"So, Hermione...mind telling us how the bookstore opening went today?"

I wanted to roll my eyes in irritation, but held myself back. How many times was I going to have to desribe my day?

I clear my throat as well, and watch Toby take a sip from his wine glass.

"It was...interesting. Really, it was unlike anything I had done before. But...I mean, I enjoyed the overall experience. Getting to write my own speech was nice. I got to put in a little something of my own, but the crowds...they were."

"Horrible, yeah?"

I shot a look over at Trevor, my irritation growing, and displeased with him interrupting me.

"I guess it was...I mean, it wasn't that bad."

It was my husband this time who hooted with laughter. He leaned back in his seat as his arms wrapped around his stomach. Peering over at our dinner guests, I noticed the change of expression in both of their faces. Instead of the bored, blank expression from Toby, and the dark, angry one from Holly, an entertainined one spread across their faces. Holly even gave the tiniest of chuckles, which surprised me to say the least. I frowned however, throwing glances at all of them.

"What...what is it?"

Trevor sighed and pushed back upright, resting his elbows on the table.

"No doubt it was infested with Mubloods, that's for sure."  
Both Toby and Holly scoffed in disgust and nodded their heads, but I, on the other hand, let out a loud huff of my own type of disgust. It disgusted me at the fact that my spouse would say such a horrid word so casually in front of me.

"Excuse me...?"

I met my husband's cool gaze and an eyebrow of his raised.

"Mudbloods, dear. Surely you know the term?"

The expression on my features changed from disgust to anger, as I knew _exactly _what he meant.

"Oh, I know it."

He didn't seem to acknowledge, or maybe notice, my change in expressions, because he simply nodded and looked over to our guests.

"Excellent. Then you must have an idea as to why we've come together for this little dinner?"

Thinking to myself for a minute, I shook my head, but that didn't seem to garnish any kind of response. Instead, the three of them sat there, right in front of me, insulting the people they believed to be less deserving than us. And I just had to sit there, like the good little wife I was, and take it all in. I tried my best not to show any change in emotion, even though Toby's vulgar and graphic comments enraged me completely, almost to the point where I felt like it was best to leave the room, but then again, that wouldn't be what the wife of Trevor Prescott would do. The food was brought out ten minutes later, and relief did not begin to explain how I felt. The subject, at least for the moment, was dropped, and once the servants were gone, Toby proceeded to ask about the marriage.

Clutching a soup spoon in my hand, I looked up from my bowel and over at Trevor, who was obviously wanting me to respond first. With a sigh, I set the silverware down and rubbed my hands on the napkin in my lap.

"Oh...it's erm...wonderful. Really, it is."

"Everything you dreamed it would be?"

My eyes shot to Holly and looked pointedly at her. For the first time all night, she had spoken. And the sound of her voice came out as a bit of a shock. It didn't really match her, at least on the outisde. I couldn't let my surprise show, so I turned my head to the side, coughed quickly, and turned back around, nodding sharply.

"Yes, of course. It's been-"

"-It's been amazing," Trevor said, interrupting me once more. His hand crept across the table and found my fingers. Lacing his through mine, he squeezed and made a comment about the honeymoon, which gave Toby a good chuckle. I sat there for a while longer, feeling my fingers tense under Trevor's, and after another moment, I had to excuse myself from the table, mainly because I couldn't take the amount of pressure it took to keep the neutral expression on my face.

Tossing the napkin onto the table, I left my bewildered guests and husband in the dining room and strode out into the corridor, looking to my left, then to my right before wandering back onto the patio and resting my arms, looking over the ledge. What the hell as I doing? Everything I had ever wanted in my life, it was right here in front of me. I was overlooking the balcony, and staring at the skyline of London. The truth was, I could be worse off...very worse off. And that was a simple fact. Living in favor of the Dark Lord could not be any better, and the name that I know carried was adored by so many people. I lived in the most beautiful flat I had ever layed eyes on, the servants were at my beck and call, and I had all of the most fashionable and up to date dresses and clothes available. Still, there was something missing that I still couldn't place. Trevor was _not _the man I wanted to end up with. Almost two months in, and I still barely knew a thing, except for the fact that he snorted when he laughed. But, anyone could observe that when spending time with him, so in reality, it wasn't something that just I knew solely. And every time he touched me, whether that was a brush on the cheek or elsewhere, I wanted to flinch; to pull away from him. It was like having a knife constantly being jabbed at you, in a way. That's how it felt...at least for me. Every touch was just that...painful, unnatural, and lacked passion. I'd come to the conclusion that ultimately, I was nothing to Trevor, nor did I hold a place in his cold heart. When I looked at him, I didn't see a husband, but a stranger. A stranger in my house, and in my bed. And there was no way that could change, and why would it? The both of us were good actors, and we knew when to please a crowd by smiling by conjoining hands or sharing a quick peck before entering a theater. That was the way it always had to be, to my chagrim. If anyone knew the real way we acted towards one another, it would be frowned upon, and people would think negatively about us. Not only in our personal lives, but with Trevor's procession. If everyone found out we had been lying about our marriage, then who's to say people would believe my husband when it came to the actions he took at work? And if the business started to suffer, and people started to rebel against the empire the Dark Lord was in the process of building, then we both would surely pay the price for that...one way or another. I didn't even want to think about the effects it would cause.

The smell of cigarette smoke filled my nose and I sniffed, then turned around, my eyes widening at the sigh of Holly Collinswood standing just a few feet from me. She caught my glance and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Don't mind, do you? It was awfully warm in there, and I'm due..."

My eyes widened as she approached and my head shook firmly, averting my gaze to the street below. Her nail polished fingernails scraped against the marble, then she sighed loudly and dramatically.

"All that talk of emigrating the Mudbloods is too much for me. And frankly, it's boring. They'll never leave, at least, willingly. What do you think?"

A cough escaped from my throat, and I felt my cheeks warm a bit. From either the cold, or embarrasment from reacting to her smoking, I wasn't sure.

"Oh, I don't know...I mean, they're not hurting anyone so...why get rid of them? Just...let them go about their lives."

Holly snorted and flicked her cigarette a couple of times.

"Do you mean as in, give them the same amount of rights as us? That's just crazy talk. That's what that is."

My stare stays put on the scene below, and I sigh while shrugging my shoulders.

"I don't know...maybe I'm crazy...but they are still people. Yes?"

The black haired woman stayed silent for a few moments, and I forced myself to look back at her. She was now facing the entrance back into the flat, and her expression was stony and cold.

"Do you know what your husband every day, Hermione? I mean, what he does every day at work?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head, unable to answer her question. I wasn't completely clueless to his work, but at the same time, I couldn't give an accurate, intelligent answer.

She huffed and turned around, nudging me lightly.

"Well, you should respect him a little bit more. His work is tiring and always demanding. I would know, because Toby does the exact same thing."

I couldn't believe what this woman was asking me. Granted, she actually probably knew Trevor better than myself, but still. She didn't have any right to boss me around and tell me what I should do. I kept quiet though, running my fingers along the surface of the balcony.

"You're husband is a saint, and we should all cherish him...for Britain's sake."

And with that note, she stepped quickly back into the warm flat, while I on the other hand, stayed out on the balcony, yetting my mind wander yet again.

I wasn't ready to go back in there, to talk with the Collinswood's again. They both, in one way or another, emitted negative vibes, and it irked me that I'd more than likely see them more and more...what with Trevor's advancing plans and what not.

I was just so...lost, and confused. And I shouldn't be feeling the way I was feeling, right? I didn't agree with that anyone was saying at dinner, and I couldn't agree with Holly's opinion...everything was just wrong. Would anything change? Or would I always succomb to this? Being a politician's wife, and put on the pretty little face, when inside, it was the complete opposite? Hope almost seemed pointless now. Why on earth would a different life be so unreachable? Certainly there was something terribly and mentally wrong with me...I had everything...and yet, I...had nothing.


	4. Update!

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I've just been so busy. Anyway, I wanted to take the time to tell you that YES, of course I'm still very much planning to continue on with the story. To be honest, I'm really excited about where this could go. I should be updating hopefully very soon. I hate to keep you guys waiting, but at the same time, the last thing I want to do is **rush **this and make it seem un-genuine or anything. So, that being said, I'm looking for someone to co-author this story with me. Anyone is welcome. If interested, please just PM me and write out any ideas you might have. I'm excited to see what I get! Thanks for understanding and don't be shy when it comes to messaging me. :) xxxxx


	5. Breach

**(Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. But this past few weeks have been so crazy. And like I said, I don't want to rush it. Things are gonna get interesting from now on. Enjoy. xxxxx)**

It was exactly two weeks before Christmas, and Trevor had announced at breakfast earlier in the morning that he was to hold a holiday ball in the next couple of days, and I was to look utterly presentable, as always. Apparently, and according to him, nearly everyone of the slightest bit of importance would be at this get together. I could have swore I heard the Dark Lord being brought up once or twice as well. Being able to maintain the illusion that I was listening while picking at my food was comforting. The mirage was still in tact, somewhat. It seemed like everything he was saying was being played back on a loop, quite boring, but there were still things that I needed to be informed about. Who knew when he would try and question me about the things he brought up at the table?

I'm starting to know him...in everything he is. His likes, his simple dislikes, the way he acts. And it maddens me. Not only is he hard on the outstide, with his face always set in the hardest of stone, but he's cold...no, oh, no...he's _frozen _on the inside. The things he has talked about, when he thought I wasn't around, are almost enough to make anyone take a step back and evaluate the reasons why they bound themselves to that person.

But I don't have that luxury, do I? Oh, no...because if anyone knew the truth about what I felt for all of this..the parties, the image, and hell, even being married to such a man, there would be whispers...and talk. And eventually, that talk would reach the Dark Lord..and what would he do, then?

I didn't even want to imagine it.

Shaking my head, I push my seat back and stand up, nodding curtly to my husband before informing him that I to get ready for the day. Which included, of course, one of the house maids, Aliza, to come with me to the Alley, to look for the most over the top, exquisite dresses. And a few moments later, the door to my bedroom creaks open and I look around from my dresser, pushing in a pair of earrings and smile at the sickly looking woman in front of me.

"Hello, Aliza. How are you this morning? Good, I hope?"

She nods slightly, taking a silver key out of her pocket and rubs it between her fingers. I frown at her desposition. There are marks, dull black and light blue ones, all around her arms. I know what that means...oh, I know exactly what that means.

But my lips stay firm, pressed into a thin line as I walk towards her a bit.

"I'm...erm...doing fine, Miss. Just fine. I've come to take you to the Alley so that you can find yourself a nice gown for the party."

I nod and smile at her. "Oh, I know that. Is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

Seaching her slightly, a shrug falls from her shoulders and she shakes her head, looking up to meet my gaze.

"Oh, no...but..we should...go."

I step back and nod swiftly before grabbing ahold lightly of her arm and give her the smallest of smiles. In a second, we disappear, and all I can feel is spinning, and sucking, like we're being pulled into a vaccum cleaner.

When I open my eyes again, we're standing in the middle of one of the many cobblestone roads of Diagon Alley. It's more lifeless than I have ever seen it here. Nonetheless, we both move swiftly into a shop at the end of the street and step in.

Oh, just lovely. There's at least ten different racks in our way, foreboding us to go any further, and another flash of light goes off near my face and I groan before looking through the first rack of dresses, the sounds of a high pitched man filling my ears ever so softly.

…...

(3 days later)

What...what _is _that God awful noise? It sounds like a group of feral cats, screeching and screaming like they were fighting over the last bit of food. It happened before, too. Once or twice in the past week. Wait...it sounds more like...oh, _no. _God no. Would Trevor and his friends really start inacting their plans on the muggle borns? Surely not while I was still here...in the house...

One single, ear piercing scream rocks me out of my thoughts and I throw the book I was reading to the floor before pacing to the door, pressing the side of my head against the hard oak.

"So...my friend Whires here informed me that you stole from the market. Is this," the voice pauses for a moment, but I listen to the firm rapping on the floor as they walk around a bit before stopping, "What was taken? Hmm?"

A frown forms on my face. That's not Trevor's voice. It's not nearly as cold and emotionless as his is. It doesn't sound familiar to me...

"P...please! I'm sorry...my children...they lost their father...m...my husband, two months ago, and since then...I just...can't meet ends meet...and I...needed to feed them. I could see their ribs protruding from their-"

The sound of the whish of a wand and then silence. Pure and utter silence sets into my ears. Involuntarily, I start to chew on my lip.

"That's much better...isn't it boys?"

There's a few mumbles and inaudible comments before a bit of laughing, and I dare to open the door a bit, just a little bit...until I can see down into the foyer. There they are. There's three men, all of them in their blackest of robes, peering down at a frail, almost broken looking woman who's strewn on her back, seemingly unconscious. Slight disgust sets into my belly, and before anything else happens, I shut the door back quietly and take a few steps backwards, finding the edge of my bed before sitting down on the edge of it.

Was this what is was already coming to? Bringing in so called 'violators' of the new law and punish them in our house...in _my _house? Why? Why did I have to sit here and be forced against my will and hear people being tortured carelessly? It was repulsive, and I have to talk to Trevor about it. I just...I _need _to change his mind. There is only so much of this that I can take, before I myself snap.

After another moment of thinking, I stand up and walk out of the library, closing the door behind me. Another man I haven't noticed before passes by me and mutters a hello, but I don't respond. My eyes are glued to the door downstairs in the corner. Trevor's office...where he spends nearly every waking hour of every day. I get downstairs without a hassle and stop at his door, rapping on it softly.

"I'm busy."

"It's me, Trevor. I need to talk to you."

A groan.

"Can't you wait until I'm done in here?"

The same frown from earlier finds its way onto my face and I gulp before opening the door slightly, peeking inside. His back is to me as he studies what looks like some type of folder. I slide in quietly, shutting the door behind me. Upon hearing the noise, Trevor looks up from the folder and turns to me, scoffing in solid irritation.

"Did you not hear what I asked, Hermione?"

I fold my arms over my chest, doing a once over before meeting his frozen, lifeless eyes.

"Oh, I heard. But frankly, I don't care. I need to talk to you, and I'm not one of your little henchman, where you can direct me or tell me what to do. I'm your wife, and I'll do what I want."

That sparked something inside of him. His eyes ignite with a dark blue and he throws the folder onto his desk and chuckles before sitting on the edge of it.

"Well then, fine. I'll get even more behind on my work, but if it's something you _must _discuss _dear, _then I guess I have no-"

"I want you to stop this. Right now, Trevor. This isn't the first time I've heard or seen your little incidents in the foyer. What...what _is _that anyway?"

He smirks at my question and kicks his leg onto the other one. Apparently, my comment was humerous to him. I don't see the funny in it, but whatever, I guess. That's just one of the areas in which we differ so much.

"Oh, that, outside the door? That was just my buddies punishing a Mudblood for stealing from the market in the Alley. Took quite a lot, actually... I-"

I really can't _stand _that word.

"I wish you wouldn't call them that."

He stops midsentence and looks at me, one of his perfectly plucked eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?"

I want to roll my eyes in front of him, and state the obvious, but I can't. Not in front of Trevor. I'm supposed to be the good little wife.

Don't you remember that? Or have you already forgotten?

I shake my head and look back at his penetrating stare, clenching my fists just a bit. Why? I don't know.

"You _heard _me, Trevor. I don't like how you call them Mudbloods. It's a disgusting name, that shouldn't be used for anyone."

He smirks yet again and rolls his shoulders back calmly. I know that little movement. It means that I'm angering him.

"You need to learn to stop being so compassionate. It will get you nowhere in this new world we live in. Besides, you shouldn't even be wasting your time focusing on the ones with dirty blood. They certainly didn't show mercy for us."

A scowl of confusion breaks onto my face and I step towards him.

"What do you even mean?"

A sigh, and then he stands up from the edge of his desk and taps his chin before walking over to the bookshelf against the wall before pulling out a thick book with a blood red cover. I glance at it briefly and notice the title. Something about witches and wizards of the Middle Ages. He hands it to me and a little hum jumps out from between his lips.

"Open it up. Right now. I want you to turn to page 210 and read the caption underneath the picture."

I roll my eyes and casually flip through a few of the pages, glancing at the text and not seeing anything too interesting.

"Oh, come on. Really? Is this necessary?"

"...Do it."

A command. Not a statement.

Just to ease the tension, I sigh and keep flipping through the pages until I stop in the page he told me to. My eyes scan down, and down, and down...until-

My mouth falls wide open, like there's a cement block pressing down on my lower jaw.

The...picture. It's of a woman, crying hysterically while screaming things in another language that I don't understand. But she's...crying her eyes out, begging the man standing a few feet from her. And then I notice it...near the bottom of the picture. In the corner.

Flames.

Flames are licking at a long, wooden pyre. And as they inch closer to her, the woman's pleas become more desperate. I watch in terror as the flames swallow at her feet before tearing my gaze away. I feel my heart speed dramatically in my chest.

"What's the caption say?"

I don't even want to look at the page any longer. I'm scarred _just _at that image. But...I don't want to cause any more friction then there has to be between myself and Trevor, and so, I scroll down a bit further and squickly skim the text.

_Madrid, Spain; 1530_

_ A convicted witch, said to have practiced magical spells, potions, and hexes in her own home, is put to death by the citizens and government of the city, of their belief that all people practicing magic are evil and should be send straight down to Hell itself._

I...I...don't even know what to think. My brain is glazed over with a thousand different emotions battling at my morals. For the longest time, ever since I was little...I was raised to believe that she only difference between us and muggles was the fact that we were not the same biologically. But this...oh, this changes things. Even if it's just a little bit. Why on earth would they punish our kind like that? They weren't even hurting anyone. Just put to death...erased from history, like it was nothing.

Like...like _they _were nothing.

In horror, I whimper a bit and slam the book closed, letting it fall from my hands and onto the floor. The lightest of arrogant chuckles came from Trevor's throat as he stopped in front of me.

"And that is why I despise their kind to no end. They were the ones to initiated the conflict, by murdering our ancestors by the hundreds, like they were freaks, unhuman, if you will. Well...," he breathed out, that same, hateful glint returning into his eyes as he studied the carpet below me, "They have what's coming to them. _We're _in control now. Us. The Purebloods. And I'm..._we're _not going to sit back and let the Mudbloods act like this wasn't going to happen to them. They will pay for the sins they have commited, once and for all."

His voice...it's so black. There's no other word for it really. Just black. Like a black hole that wants to devour and destroy anything in it's path.

After a moment, he shakes his head and brushes against me while taking the book back to set it in its place.

"Anyway, you need to go get ready for tonight. The guests will be arriving here soon enough."

Ah, yes. How could I forget? The ball. It was this evening. Everyone and their damned mother was going to be there. And who was I? Why, I was Hermione Prescott. And I was to but on the same face I had been playing at for months. I was happy. Everything was perfect. I loved my husband with everything in me.

If only that was the truth. Instead, I just let lie after lie spew from my mouth. Like acid. I never really liked dishonesty growing up. Even now, actually. But this was the only way everything would stay together. I wouldn't let my parents down. I just wouldn't. That was not an option.

I nod silently and stride quickly out of his office, so glad to be rid of such an awful place.

_So, a simple room can have that much of an effect on you? _

Oh, shut up.

…...

And here I was, yet again, in another dress. It feels like that's almost all I wear. That or skirts. Which, what's the difference in either of them? Honestly...not a lot.

Aliza tugs at my hem before pulling another pin from her mouth and pinning one of the flaps of fabric up and glances up at me, nodding her head.

I sigh in response, knowing that that's my cue. It's time to head down to the ballroom. The mirror in front of me reflects a young woman with long, perfectly spiraled curls that cascade down her back, and in the front, the most revealing, yet classy low cut on an cream colored lace dress that stops at my knees. A mixture of a sigh and groan comes out yet again as I turn around, frowning at the exposure of my backside. The lace around the edges do a good job of covering up my birth mark, but still.

It's...not me. Which is funny, because didn't I go shopping the other day by myself?

_No...Aliza was with you, remember?_

Oh yes. Of course. She was the one who actually picked it out. Not me. I'm literally not allowed to pick out much these days. I just slip into nearly anything that's thrown on me and paste on that worn down smile.

_How can no one see through it already? Am I really that good of a liar?_

Whatever.

And with another push from Aliza, I slowly make my way down the front staircase and feel my heals clink against the tile and reach the front of the ballroom. A few of Trevor's friends stop on their way in and give me kisses on the cheek and I do the same. And then...

"Hermione! Hermione!"

That voice. I'd know it anywhere. It's sweet and fluffy, like cotton candy.

I turn around and Ruby practically tackles me with her forceful hug. I stumble a bit, catching myself on a nearby table and giggle, wrapping my arms around my sister's back and squeeze her firmly.

"I've missed you, Ruby."

She pulls away and gleams brightly at me.

"I've missed you too. It's really lousy how we live on seperate sides of the city. But with Sam expected to be promoted here soon, I don't think moving is an option."

I want to frown, but don't.

"Oh," is all I'm able to say.

My sister grabs at my hands again and grips them tightly.

"It's alright, though. Our floo works now. So whenever you want, just come over."

That brightens my spirits a bit. I hate staying here all the time. When I'm not out doing little press junkets, or making appearances in Trevor's place, I'm here. In my room, or the library, or outside...just, within the premises. He won't have it any other way.

"Alright, that sounds good."

She nods and glances inside. "Hey, I'm just going to go find Sam. He's in there, somewhere. I'll see you later, yeah?"

I tilt my head silently and she smiles one more time before running off into the crowd. My eyes follow her, and the sound of band music fills my ears, which makes lifts my spirits. Music..._music. _It's been ages since I've heard such a thing.

Without evening noticing, my feet carry me inside the ballroom and I swerve around guests, making my way to the center of the dance floor, where I notice Trevor dancing with a few of his friends, acting like he's a teenager again. I roll my eyes, but secretly, I am a bit slightly amused. I had never seen his fun side before. This was something new.

I feel a hand come down on my shoulder and turn to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy smiling the tiniest of grins at me. I exchange kisses with Narcissa and give Lucius a quick hug. He comments on how the color of my dress makes me look like a ghost and I let out a polite laugh before they both casually turn away and disappear to the other side of the room. I turn back around and close my eyes...listening to the instruments as they filled the air around me. Trumpet, clarinet, drums...all being played magically, of course. A giggle escapes my lips and I lift my hands, starting to dance like I'm a little girl again. A few people around me to they same, and I hear loud comments and cheering, which only brightens my smile.

It feels so nice to just act the way I want to for once.

And then, of course, my mood has to be shattered by someone or something. That _someone _just, oh...just my luck...happened to be Trevor. I can hear him screaming drunkenly made up words to the song being played and I scowl angrily, stopping my movements and stay as still as a statue in the middle of the floor. Some people take notice, but ignore my actions and continue to dance. I, however, want to confront my husband. This is no way to act at such a classy get together. And for crying out loud, it just looks bad on his reputation. And whatever looks bad on him, looks bad on _me. _

_Like I said, just my bloody luck. _

When I get to him, my hand grips at his shoulder and he stops in his actions, looking down at me with an obvious woozy expression.

"Y...jes?"

"What in the _hell _are you doing?"

He laughed stupidly and leaned down to whisper...no, yell in my ear. It made me flinch.

"Having a good time! God knows I need it, after dealing with fucking Mudblood's day after day-"

One of his friends, I forgot his name...made a comment, but I couldn't make it out.

He tries to push my hand away, but I push back against him and pinch the skin between his neck and his shoulder softly.

"You're an idiot. Don't you know who's here? Everyone!"

His eyes widen for a moment and he actually stops, looking around for a moment.

_Did he actually take into account what I said? Wow._

And then, he rolled his shoulders and blurted.

"Eh, oh well. One night won't kill 'em!"

_Guess not. _

I scoff in disgust and turn on him, bumping into people as I push my way out through the crowd and storm out towards the double doors. Ruby calls out to me, but I wave a dismissive hand and quicken my pace. I just can't deal with that right now.

…...

I've been sitting out on the patio for what feels like hours, but it's more than likely only been 45 minutes. At the very least.

I hate being outside all by myself. While everyone's in the ballroom, having a grand old time, I have to be the deadbeat and just run out. But I couldn't help it. Trevor's attitude disgusts me. He's supposed to be this huge business man...politician thing...wait, what is he exactly? I think for a moment...and think...

_Oh hell, I can't remember. Why does it matter, anyway? He doesn't even seem to really bloody care._

But...I don't know. Maybe it's just me overexaggerating. I mean, he _does _work every day...almost none stop. And...

No. That still doesn't give him the right to embarrass me like that.

_Ugh, how did I get stuck into this?_

We're completely, completely different, Trevor and I. He's so forward about how he feels, and rash, and cold...and I'm just...not. Maybe...it's not him that's the problem...maybe it's me.

After all, I do live in a world where we're all supposed to be prejeduced against muggles. Maybe...if I tried to act like him...things would get better. But how...how could I even try to be like him? That isn't me. I'm not rude...or harsh.

_Well...I could...try..._

And with that, I think of a simple, muggle man, with a poor choice in clothing, standing right in front of me. I frown sourly...thinking of the image I saw earlier...and the caption...and...start speaking to myself.

"You filthy piece of trash. How _could _you...kill like that? You don't even deserve to walk on this earth!"

A dark chuckle and I stop immediately. Trevor? No...he's still inside...

I turn around and notice a crown of white blonde hair moving ever so slowly towards me. And then I notice...it's Draco Malfoy. I roll my eyes and lean back onto my palms, looking out over the lawn. I feel him stand beside me before sitting down, now on my level.

"Well damn. That wasn't very nice."

I don't respond, continuing to stare out, but this time, I lean my head back to look at the stars. He sets his glass down on the step and sighs loudly, almost dramatically, even. We both stay silent for a few minutes, and the I sigh.

_Oh God...what does he want?_

It nearly takes the energy out of me just to glance at him, but when I do, his steel eyes are planted on mine. But...I don't like his expression. It's not friendly...it's more like...oh, I can't place it.

"What is it, Draco?"

He smiles crookedly and clears his throat, motioning up to the sky.

"Remember when we used to do that? Look at the stars, yeah?"

I grimace slightly at the memory. Sure, when we were younger...Draco and I were pretty close. Mum and Dad got along with Lucius and Narcissa pretty well, so, in effect, Ruby and I would spend loads of time playing with both Sam and Draco. But since my sister and his brother were a bit older, they'd usually go off and do other things, leaving me with him. But I don't think he knows how much I despised nearly every moment of it. There's just something about him that I don't like.

"Of course I do."

"Do you still wish on them like you did when we were young?"

I scowl and look away from him. This is just annoying.

"What are you playing at?"

A small chuckle, and I feel him scoot closer to me.

_Oh, lovely. This is just great. _

_ "_Eh, nothing. Just...trying to create-"

That's when I stop him.

Flinching away, I stand up, leaving him still sitting on the steps and staring up at me.

"No. That's not going to happen."

Slight anger takes over his expression. I can see it in his eyes.

"Why not?"

I can't _believe _this!

My eyes just stare into his for a few moments, and I'm taken by so much surprise that I can't say anything. He jusy stares right back at me, a smirk of amusement playing at his lips and eventually, he stands up.

"I noticed what he was doing in there. In the ballroom, I mean. I found it rather immature and disrespectful. Isn't he supposed to be up there on the Dark Lord's chain a bit?"

He...he _does _have a point.

I nod silently, glancing back into the house, noticing a couple people talking quietly by the staircase.

"You deserve better."

My eyes widen at his comment and I turn to gawk back at him, feeling my mouth open a bit, but I push it back closed and instead, snort with laughter.

"Oh...oh really? And who do you think would be a better option for me?"

Draco shrugs as casually as he can, and I can tell he's trying so hard to hold in one of his signature arrogant sneers.

"I don't know. What about me-"

"No. Abolutely not. Not in a millon years."

That made him flinch a bit, and he frowned, his eyes freezing over just like his fathers. They were so much more like than both of them noticed.

"Why not...?"

I scoff in disbelief. The fact that he's even trying to offer me infedelity is beyond my knowledge. I might not really love Trevor all that much, but if there's one thing I cannot stand...it's cheating and unfaithfulness. And I refuse to go against my vows, and everything my parents worked so hard to achieve for me.

"Because...you and I both know it's wrong. I'm married, for God's sake!"

My childhood friend lets out a dry laugh and motions to my left hand.

"I can see that. Very well in fact. But the point of the matter is, is that you're not happy. It radiates off of you, especially after tonight. And I can help in that area."

Moving from his spot in front of me, he circles me around once ever so slowly.

"I mean, by God! He left you out here without a coat to cover yourself with. Just look at yourself! You must be freezing-"

I feel a heavy jacket rest on the tops of my shoulder and immediately, I shrug it off and start back in towards the foyer.

"No thank you, Draco. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back inside."

Leaving him alone outside never felt so...good. I close the door behind me and smile to myself before slowly ascending the stairs.

A part of me wants to go back and watch that smirk slide off his face at my words. I know that Draco's never really been denied in his life. As long as I can remember, there's always been girls that would cut off their right arm to be with him. And now, oh, how things had changed. I wouldn't do that...especially with him.

But the desire to be alone is more powerful. So, I walk down a corridor and push open the door to the library, noticing both french doors wide open and a small breeze playing at the curtains. I shiver a bit, but it doesn't matter to me. This house is always too cold for me. I've gotten used to it by now.

There's a small balcony hidden behind the doors, and in minutes, I'm standing on it...looking out over at the night scene before me. For the first time, in what feels like weeks, I feel truly at peace. No more being nagged about where to go, or what to wear, or what to say. No more being ordered around by Trevor. And no more dwelling on the fact that my disliking for muggleborns is growing. No, no, no. Here, I can look up at the winter moon, or glance down to the forest down below. It was all just so serene and tranquil.

This was it. This was my getaway. My escape from the world and the judging eyes that it brought. I-

Wait.

What was that? I could of sworn I just saw...

Leaning over the railing, I peer down to the ground, trying to focus my vision on a cluster of hedges by a gazebo.

And...I see it. No, not it. People...I see _people. _

They're not here for the party. I know they're not. Besides, wouldn't they be inside if they were?

"Alright...now, do you all know what the plan is? Does anyone need to be reminded before we try this?"

A boy with brown hair and glasses moves from person to person, looking around at each of them, as if waiting for an answer.

"No, we got it. Let's-"

" Uh, wait!"

There's a groan, then silence. I duck down below, hoping not to be spotted.

"What is it, Neville?"

"So just grab anyone we can? For questioning?"

"Yeah, anyone you run into. We need bargaining chips."

Oh my...oh my _God. _

That's it. I have to get downstairs and warn everyone. This cannot happen.

Scrambling to my feet, I clumsily trip over a chair and a table before making my way to the door, flinging it open and running as fast as I could down the corridor and to the top of the steps. My fingers latch onto the knob of the railing.

"Everyone! Hello? Can anyone hear me?!"

Damn it, nothing! They must all be downstairs. If only I could-

**BOOM! **

And another one.

**BOOM!**

And yet another one...

**BOOM! **

The next thing I know, the door is broken down and I see the intruders flood inside. They haven't spotted me yet, but my body freezes into ice, unable to move.


	6. Coming Quietly

******(Just wanna say that I appreciate all the feedback :) Y'all are awesome.) **

There's at least 5 of them. And they're all wearing black robes. And...they're moving ever so slowly down the corridor, their wands drawn.

_Do they...see me? _

I'm still petrefied to the staircase. I can't move at all. Every time I try to pick up my feet, I feel them fall back down, like giant cement blocks are tied to my ankles. The only thing I can do...is crane my neck over the side of the railing, peering over as far as I can and watch them helplessly as they near the set of doors. What the hell should I do? Scream?

_No...that's the stupidest idea. That's just asking for me to be noticed._

Well then what? I don't just want to stand here and let everyone inside the ballroom get killed! For all I know, that's the reason they are here. To punish Trevor and his friends for all the chaos they've caused.

_What if...they're looking for you?_

No...no, no, no. Why would they come for me? I'm just Hermione...insignificant to everything. My only purpose is to be Trevor's wife...to stand around and be supportive. What kind of value could I even hold to them?

And then it rings in my ears. Like a loud, deafening siren.

Yells...or screams. The screams of our guests. People I don't even know...they've been amushed...and have no idea what's going on. I can see it now. Men and woman diving under tables while grabbing their wands and avoiding spells being hurled at them. And I'm just standing here...not even trying...to do anything. What's wrong with me?

That's it. No. I'm not going to let everyone get hurt without at least trying to help.

I clench my teeth as I lift my right foot and place it on the first step. Then, I do the same with the left. It's like learning to walk all over again.

I hate how fear takes a hold of me. It ties me down...with no escape, or defense. All I do is stand there like a helpless doe just waiting to be slaughtered.

_No. Push that out of your head. Right now. _

And with that, I shake my head, almost violently, and practically stumble down the stairs while reaching for my wand in the inside of my cover up.

More screams.

And spells being fired. Then...

The doors fling open, and a flood of people run out, all with the look of terrified kids in their faces. Some ram into me, nearly knocking me over. I catch myself on a end table and trail my eyes over their hands quickly, looking for...but wait...

Where's their wands?

There's nothing in their hands. Except maybe an occasional napkin or wine glass.

What's going on?

And then it hits me. The decree.

No one was allowed to bring any sort of wand or magical weapon of any kind tonight. I wish I knew exactly why, because I thought the idea was stupid, but I don't dare argue with Trevor's little attempts at creating a so called 'peace' within the ranks. And clearly, it _was a _stupid thing...because now no one can defend theirselves!

I stop, shaking my head a bit roughly from side to side.

_Stop it. Stop trying to analyze everything and get in there. _

What? No! I don't want to go in their defenseless...

_Table in corridor. Top shelf._

Of course...I left it there after practicing dueling the other day.

I keep telling my legs to move faster. As if that's going to help.

I reach the table and yank the drawer open, rummaging through junk as quickly as possible before finding it beneath some papers. I fumble a bit as I wrap my fingers around it before shutting the door and turning around, aiming the tip at the door the intruders at entered through. They'll be coming out any minute.

Wait...why am I just standing here? Move!

But I can't. I can't move to save my life, and only watch with wide eyes as more people seep through the door and run towards the exit. One man stops mid stride and turns around, swearing at the intruders, but a woman who had to be his wife shoves him forward and they run out as well. Soon enough, it seems like nearly everyone has either escaped...by some miracle, or is hiding. I want to peek inside..to just move even a little bit..but-

"Expelliarmus!"

My wand rips from my fingers so easily and it falls, rolling a bit on the floor before stopping nearly the wall.

Every nerve in my body ignites with terror and the only thing that I can think of is just to run. I don't even look back to see who disarmed me. I just scamper as fast as I possibly can back up the stairs and into the first place that I think of. The bedroom. There's a giant window inside that I could slide open and climb out of.

I make it inside and slam the door shut, locking the deadbolt as tight as possible and back up a few steps.

_Oh, God...oh..oh God! _

No...stop it. I can't let fear set in and stop me from trying to escape. That's not going to happen.

Running to the window, I try to unscrew the latch as quickly as possible. It takes a few agonizing moments, but I twist it off and lift up the window itself, pushing it above my head and peer out.

It's a lot further down than I remember. I don't think there's any way I could land that...

But do I have a choice?

_No._

So, with a quick gulp of cold air, I climb onto the sill and rest my feet on the edge, praying quickly to a God who I've never really believed in...but why not start now? Maybe he'd be able to help me...

**BANG!**

A gasp rips through my lips and I whirl around, feeling a cold sweat break out onto my skin as I realize what exactly is happening...

I turn back around carefully, attempting to block out the sounds that grow louder by the minute.

This is it. Now or never. I have to do this...I just-

"Stop right there!"

A man's voice.

Three words. Three little tiny words rock me out of any hope of escape. I can literally feel my insides solidify as...whoever it is walk towards me. My breathing turns into light heaves...and my heart...oh, my heart. It's almost deafening...beating against my chest like a hammer pounding on a light bedsheet.

It feels like an eternity of silence...and then, I feel the end of a wand jab lightly into my back.

"Get off the sill."

I've never been more fearful in my entire life. I don't know who's behind me...and I don't know what they're capable of. And now, my life is in their hands. There's no choice for me...I have to do what he says...otherwise...I know what's going to happen.

Slowly, I climb down off the edge and stand up as straight as I can, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can feel him grabs a fistful of material from my dress and pull be back a bit.

I can't turn around. I can't. He'll see the fear..and that's a weakness. I've learned, over my short time with Trevor, that once your captor knows and sees your weakness, they'll be able to make you do anything. And damnit...that's _not _happening to me.

The wand jabs into me harder and I involuntarily flinch.

"What's your name?"

My mouth stays stays in a firm, set line.

I'm not giving him an answer.

Fingers wrap around my forearm and they squeeze gently.

"I'm not going to ask you again. What's your name? Tell me now and I won't be forced to hurt you."

Hurt.

Hurt equals pain.

I don't know how well I can take pain. I've never really experienced it.

But...I can't...it'll give too much away.

_Do you want to know what true misery feels like? Or...do you want to still be able to walk after all of this?_

I'll take the latter. There's no choice.

None at all.

My words come out in a broken whisper.

"Her...Hermione...P-Prescott."

Silence.

Dead, cold, pure silence.

I've never known silence could be so...so..._loud. _

And then...

He forces me around, furthermore, for the first time...our eyes lock.

Blue...deep ocean blue.

Just like two perfect sapphires. Untouched by man.

Certainly not what I was expecting...and _not _the eyes of a senseless murderer. If anything, they look...warm. Which is so rare to see in the days we live in now.

I break my gaze from his eyes first and trail them up to his shaggy red hair. Some tufts lay down in between his eyes. Moving it once more, I can take in his face. Pale, yet, like I said, somehow warm. And calming.

We don't speak for a while...instead, we're just...exchanging silent opinions.

He looks at me with...I can't place it. Maybe a mix between sadness and anger?

The anger part scares me...but only a little bit.

Eventually he sighs and runs a hand ove his face, muttering to himself, but I can't hear it.

"Harry! You'd better come up here!"

A flush of panic rushes through my system.

Harry...? Who's Harry?

He mustn't have been far away, because seconds later, the same boy I saw earlier...the one with the brown hair and glasses, strides through the door and stops beside the boy with the red hair. They both stare at me for a few seconds, not saying a word.

I wonder what they're thinking.

But do I really want to know? What if...

_No, they won't do that. You're too valuable. _

My thoughts are interrupted as the boy with the glasses speaks, slowly moving around the room.

"What's your name?"

I glance at the red haid, staring at him as I talk to the other boy.

"I told him...my name's Hermione Prescott."

That stops him in his tracks.

"Prescott? You're related to Trevor?"

Is there an option to lie?

I've gotten pretty good at it over the past few months...

_What would be the point in that?_

Ugh. I can't stand my conscious sometimes.

"Y..yes."

There's that silence again. That's what kills me. Silence in general, really. You never know what's going through a person's mind when they're not speaking.

"Ron," the brown haired boy called out, "We...we need to take her."

I can't help but blurt out loudly.

"What? No...no you don't. I'm no good to you...I...I know nothing!"

_Lies. _

Shut up, damn it!

My eyes travel to the both of them, they're expressions a mask of no emotion whatsoever. And so, I'm left in the dark, unsure of how to feel, or what to think.

"Ron," He says again, "Meet us downstairs in 5 minutes. We have to get back."

The boy named Ron nods firmly and the other boy, called Harry, simply walks back out the door and his footsteps echo as he descends the stairs.

And again, we both find ourselves staring at each other. Just staring.

Well, I'm trying to...silently tell him to let me be. To just walk out of here, go with his little group, and leave me alone. I'm too afraid of saying it out loud.

I don't know him.

And I don't know what his reaction will be to my pleas.

I'm guessing our staring takes up the entire 5 minute duration, because he steps closer to me and reaches out for me arm, but I step back out of his reach. He groans in annoyance and motions to his wand.

"Ya know, I'll use this if I have to."

A threat.

He...he threatened me.

Gulping down a breath of freezing air, I clench my fists, feeling my nails dig into my palms, I'm sure they'll draw blood and any moment.

He moves forward again, grabbing my forearm and gripping firmly. I don't fight him. There's no other choice.

"Come on, then."

We go, or rather, he pulls me down the stairs...

Down, down, down.

Into the depths of hell.

_Oh, stop it. That's just a little dramatic._

Well, frankly, that's what it feels like. At least to me. I'm being forced against my will, to go with people who have wands, and obviously don't like me. Why else would they target the people I associate myself with if they feeled differently?

Exactly.

This is hell, for me.

Being forced away from everything I've known.

When we reach the bottom, 'Harry' is there, along with two other boys. Once is a bit pudgier, with the same brown hair and a sullen face, and the other one...oh, I want to look away. He's got golden brown hair, and wears a look that could kill.

"Ready to go?"

I let a glare take over my expression and stare at the boy who's talking to the rest of us. He says something about someone else, and that they're already back at the house.

Oh...God, do they have anyone else.

Hopefully...God willing, no.

The boy with the death stare must have caught onto my glare, because he snorts at me before turning to the one they call Harry.

"I don't think she likes ya that much, Harry."

He turns to look at me, an exhausted, yet blank stare in his eyes.

And then...right as he wipes some sweat from his forehead...I see it.

A scar.

But...not just any scar. Oh, oh, no. This one's shaped like a...a...

Lightening bolt.

Could it...could it be?

I had only heard whispers and boring conversations about Harry Potter before tonight. He was the one who had stopped the Dark Lord the first time. And that's why we, supporters of Him, were supposed to despise the boy with the unique mark on his forehead.

He'd set us back so much.

Trevor loved to talk about the day that he'd be able to 'get his hands' onto the one called Harry Potter, and how he was nothing more than a freak of nature. I mean, how else could he escape the Dark Lord's immense power?

I wasn't really one for hate...unless someone gave me a reason to hate them.

And I'm not saying I plan to be friendly towards him...if it's really _him. _Because I'm not. Not after what he and all his little friends are putting me through tonight.

Still, my intuition and curiousness gets the best of me and I tilt my head to the side.

"Are you...him? _The_ Harry Potter?"

That results in nearly every one of them raising an eyebrow, and after a moment, all I get is a simple 'yes' from him.

Him. So...he exists.

I'm not sure how to feel about that.

And without warning, I'm sucked into the vaccum once again.

There's so much spinning...making me dizzy...oh, oh...like a nerver ending vortex..and I keep going faster, faster, faster...

And then...

We're still.

Like it never happened.

God, I _hate _apparating. So much. It makes me stomach feel-

"Ron, take her inside. Neville, Seamus and I are going to do a run. Be back soon."

What? No! I don't want to go anywhere...

The redhead nods and I watch the other three boys break out into a jog and disappear around a corner.

Where...are we anyway? It looks like a street I recognize...

I do a quick three-sixty of the scene before me. There's buildings on either side of the paved, rain covered street. They all appear dark in color, but that may be because it's night out...some lights are on in the neighboring building, but I find myself more interested with the one I'm being pulled towards. Shaking my head, I plant my feet into the pavement, even though they continue to skid.

"What...what do you want from me? Do you want money? You...you can have it all! You can even have acces to my vault at Gringotts-"

"I don't want your money."

I try to pull away from him as hard as I can, but his grip is just too strong.

My voice comes out more desperate than I ever meant for it to.

"Then what do you _want?! _I'm telling you...I don't know a whole lot..."

That makes him stop, and he turns to face me, opening his mouth, like he wants to say something, but then closes it and shakes his head and continues to drag me forward.

"Please," I start at it again, "Please...don't do this.."

A loud, supressed sigh.

"Look, things would be a hell of a lot easier for you if you just worked with me, alright? And you can stop whining, cause I'm not letting you go. Not yet, anyway."

My heart sinks into my gut.

So...I'm a prisoner now.

What even happened? How did it come to this?

I think my mind's still trying to process the whole thing.

Eventually, I stop fighting, and he gets me to the top of the stairs and opens the door.

There's a long, wide corridor, and a set of stairs to the right of me. He moves us towards the stairs and we slowly start to ascend.

I want to ask him so many things right now.

Why me? Why now? What could you possibly need from me? What kind of information? Am I going to be a bargaining chip like I heard one of you say earlier?

We both stop in front of a thick maple door. I watch him flick his wand once and the knob clicks open without a problem.

I'm forced in front of him, and I step through the threshhold into into the dark colored room. There's a double bed with red covers in the corner, and on the other side, a small bathroom and a wardrobe.

It doesn't seem all too bad...for being a prisoner now.

"You'll stay in here, and won't come out until me or one of the other guys says it's alright. Got it?"

As stupid as it sounds, his grammatical error bugs me to death, and I turn around to face him, frowning.

"It's I, not me."

"...What?"

I sigh and massage my temples.

"You stated it wrong. When talking about yourself, you must be proper and use I. Saying me just doesn't sound as nice."

He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Whatever..."

Right before he steps out, I find the will to speak up.

"So...what do I call you? Master? Sir? Or how about _kidnapper_?"

The last word out of my mouth must have upset him, because I notice a muscle twitch in his cheek.

"Just...call me Ron."

I dwell on that for a moment and shrug.

"Fine...Ron. Oh, and by the way, _Ron, _I suggest you do your best attempts at protecting your little fortress. My people will be looking for me by the morning."

Smirking, the boy I'm supposed to call Ron mocks my shrug I made just moments earlier.

"We already know that. Don't worry about it."

My face goes pale a bit at his response, but I hold my composure and frown at him as he closes the door.

So...here I am again.

Alone.

I'm surprised I haven't started talking to myself for company.

That bed looks pretty good right at the moment...

I find myself staring at the cover for a second before falling down onto the mattress, letting the realization finally hit me. I may never leave this room for a very, very long time.

Because what am I?

Oh yes, a prisoner. Confided to these four walls.

My life is about to change.

I can feel it in the air...and as much as I don't want to admit it, it makes me uneasy.


	7. Baby Steps

**"Baby_ steps. It's that first feeling of trying something new. Something you've never done before. It's thrilling, and exciting, because the more you practice, the more you know_****_ how to do it correctly. At one point, the gears start turning, and it clicks. Once you've mastered one step at a time, you can learn to run."_**

**Chapter 7**

_This is odd. I can feel my arms wrenched up against my back, and I'm tied to a long wooden stake that reaches up into the sky. The clothes I have on are loose fitting around my body, and they're as white as snow. Me feet are bare, and they almost match the color of my dressings. _

_ And then, I look up, and take in the crowd around me. Normally, I'd think they'd be flooding the streets to see me, because of my name...with smiles on their faces and little pads of paper in their hands, but this isn't the case. Instead, everyone...as far as I can see...is dressed in medieval attire. Long, flowy long sleeved dresses and hats adorned with feathers. And they're all...all...scowling at me. _

_ No, scowl is not the right word...glare is more like it. Their eyes, all of them...are like daggers, piercing into me as cold and relentless as anything can be. Some of them are even shouting and throwing things onto the platform I'm standing on. _

_ "You evil witch! You'll burn in Hell for the sins you've commited!"_

_ A unforgiving voice, and then something blasts onto the right side of my cheek. It's cold and slimey, and bits of it are running down my face. Some people start to laugh...and then I realize that they're laughing at me...at what I must look like with this stuff hanging on my face. I wish I could reach up to wipe it off, but I can't. My hands are too tightly bound together with rope. It even hurts to simply squirm from side to side. _

_ The sudden sound of boots rapping against the wood takes me off guard. Then, moments later, I see a heavyset man, and one behind him, wearing a black mask over his face. They both move up onto the platform and towards me a bit before stopping. The older heavyset man with robes down to his knees eyes me with disgust, like I am some type of infectious disease. A moment later, he speaks._

_ "Everyone...everyone, quiet! Hush now."_

_ And just like that, as if he were a supreme leader, they all fall silent after a matter of seconds._

_ There's a loud cough...and then..._

_ "Now. We all know why we're here today. Does someone want to...," he pauses to turn and look at me again, that same revolted expression covering his face, "Tell this woman right here why she is here?"_

_ There's a loud burst of all kinds of inaudible screams, but I'm able to make out the comments coming from the people standing just below the platform._

_ "She's a witch!"_

_ "She practices evil, and talks with the Devil herself!"_

_ "It's the hellfire for her!" _

_ Their words send streams of panic and intemidation right through me as they solidify around my heart. _

_ What? No, no, no! I may be a witch...but I'd never ever dream of hurting any-_

_ The smell of burnt tobacco fills my nose and I rotate my head, noticing the man right in front of me this time. His face is too close to mine, and his words are laced with the most deadly of poisons. _

_ "Do you hear what they're calling you, girl? Do you know what this means?" _

_ I try to speak...oh, I try to...but when my mouth opens, nothing comes out. I can feel my lips moving up and down, but all there is...is silence. I can't even defend myself against this mad crowd. _

_ The man backs away and snaps his fingers through his gloves, and a torch his placed into his hand._

_ Torch means..._

_ Fire._

_ Oh, and I can see it. It's burning against the wood...so brightly. _

_ "Any last words before you're sent out of this world?" _

_ And I try once again...just one more time, to say anything. In my mind, I'm screaming innocence, and I'm pleading with my eyes, but nothing processes. The old man's eyes are still as hard as ever, and people start to cheer when he proceeds closer to me. My body flinches violently, and I try one last time...and put every bit of fight I have to getting out of the binds. But it's useless. They're far too tight._

_ This is it._

_ His eyes gleam with hatred...and his skin, wait..._

_ Wait! _

_ His skin keeps getting paler...almost ghostlike._

_ But my gaze is averted when I feel flames licking near the soles of my feet. Looking down, I notice the embers beginning to pop as the flames get a bit bigger. I continue to struggle, even though I know it's pointless. _

_ My impending death is accompanied by sounds of sick cheers. _

_ And then I feel it._

_ There are no words to describe the pain._

_ So...hot...it must be thousands of degrees._

_ Tiny little needles stab into my feet._

_ No...no, please, NO! _

_ And a familiar cold sweat breaks out onto my back._

_ I scream pure agony. _

_ It's the only thing I know. _

The screams shake me awake, and I'm staring at the ceiling, feeling my nightgown stick to my damp back. The moonlight floods in through the window across the room and is a warm reminder that everything I has just dreamt of...was just _that. _A dream.

But the fact of the matter stands...

I'm alone.

Forced to suffer the same nightmare four nights in a row by myself. No one comes to check on me, even though I'm nearly positive my screams are being heard. There's no way the walls of this place can be that thick.

I try to calm down a bit and roll onto my side, running my fingers through my messy hair.

The only time someone ever does come in here is when I'm given a bit of food. It's not a lot, but it's not revolting either. Just usually a small bowl of soup, a piece of bread and cheese, and then pumpkin juice is what I get.

Not the best tasting, but I eat it anyway.

And when I'm not eating, I'm just sitting around, either on the floor, or laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling...I'm always trying to find something to do. Boredom seems to be my only friend.

There wasn't anything in here. No books, no radio, not even bloody paper to write on. It made sense though, Being captive meant that I had no rights to any sort of entertainment. That's the whole point of being under someone elses control..._they _get to decide what you do and do not do.

This was driving me mad...I had to stop thinking.

Well...what could I do?

A light groan emitted from my throat and I flipped back around on the bed, glancing at the bathroom and the small tub that was inside.

That's it. A bath would help me.

Slowly, my feet touch the floor and I stand, wandering casually over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

There's a cool draft and I grimace a bit as I shed my clothes, tossing them onto the floor and lean over to turn the taps on.

Sliding in isn't so bad. It's the _sitting down and staying _is what's brutal to me. I guess I turned the knobs too far, because the water is almost too hot for me to bear. It's like feeling that fire again in my dream. Consuming and overpowering.

_Oh, stop it. It's just water, for crying out loud._

A grim smile appears on my face and I lather quickly.

Yes...it is.

Why am I freaking out exactly?

If they were going to do something to me...obviously they would have already done it. Right? Makes sense.

_No, it doesn't. _

...Really?

Stupid mind. My negative thoughts are growing in leaps and bounds.

I just sit there for a while before turning off the taps as the water reaches the brim and lean my head back a bit.

As mental as it sounds, this is the best I've felt in days.

…...

Knocking. There's knocking at the door.

I'm sure of it.

I literally leap out of the tub and quickly lift up the lever to drain the remaining water while grabbing a neary towel, wrapping it around myself.

The rapping gets louder and more persistant.

"Open up in there!"

It's..._his _voice.

What was his name again? Something with an R...

_Ron, you daft girl._

Oh, that's right...Ron.

I practically throw on the first decent shirt and pair of pants I see, smoothing them out before hurrying to the door. A smirk pulls on my lips and I lean my head against the door.

"Who is it?"

A moment of silence. And then-

"Just open the door."

This is fun. I actually have power of them, and it's not the other way around.

"And why should I do that?"

There's that silence again. All I can hear is a bit of strained breathing.

Suddenly, the lock on the knob twists and the door opens, revealing a rather hard faced, messy haired, ginger boy. His eyes are blank. I couldn't even _read _him if I tried.

I can't help the smirk that sneaks onto my mouth.

He notices his his expression becomes a bit harder and strides in, shutting the door closed with a simple flick of his wand.

"I dunno what's so damn funny."

I play off a shrug and sidestep him, roaming over to the window and look out. It's sunny, and seemingly warm, despite it being December. There are people walking out on the streets with nothing but jackets on. Weird, especially for Britain at this time of year. I take in the quietness to prepare for a response.

"So, you've finally had the nerve to come and see me?"

My comment is apparently, very amusing to him, because he bellows out a laugh and grabs at his stomach. I scowl and turn to face him, crossing my arms.

I barely know him, and already his laugh has some kind of irritating effect on me.

"Now it's my turn. What on earth is so hilarious?"

It takes a few minutes for the stupid git to get it together, but he does and I catch him wiping a tear from his eye.

"Nothin'. I just think it's funny that you think I don't have any balls to come see you face to face. I mean, why wouldn't I?"

I have no answer to that.

So, I simply shrug again silently and glance back around out the window. The building across the street is spitting out white smoke.

"Alright, so," Ron says, moving a bit towards me, "We need to talk, you and me."

My gaze remains out the window.

"It's _I, _not _me." _

He ignored me and cleared his throat. I supposed that meant for me to turn around, and face him, because he didn't say anything else. So, I did.

"First things first...blood status?"

"I'm a Pureblood."

He raises an eyebrow and leans against my bedpost.

"Oh yeah? What are your parents' names, then?"

My eyes narrow slightly.

"Why do you want to know...?"

"Just a backround check. Relax a bit, will ya?"

I laugh bitterly, pinpointing my gaze with his.

"Relax? Right...because I would be perfectly comfortable with sitting around here, while knowing the people who kidnapped me are in the same house as me."

There's a mix between frustration...and something else. I can't place it.

"Don't spend your time worrying about whether we're gonna do something to you or not, cause we won't. We're not like the other people."

My eyebrows arch involuntarily. What is he trying to say here?

"_Other _people...?"

Ron curses ever so softly to himself and rubs the bridge of his nose while squinting his eyes closed.

"Look, just tell me who you're parents are."

I want to keep pushing, to demand to know what he means...but I eventually just

give up. If he's going to ignore me once, then why would he listen to me a second time?

Sighing, the answer pushes past my lips quietly.

"Edward and Jane Burns. Look it up, if you have to. They're good people."

I notice a pad of paper and quill slowly encircling him; the quill quickly scribbling down my answer.

"Alright. Next...any siblings?"

...What is the point of this? Is he going to go to my family's homes and send them bloody balloons or something?

My long pause makes him scowl, which brightens his cheeks into a deep scarlett and repeats himself.

"_Any siblings?"_

There's no point in fighting him. I'm gaining nothing...no response, no expression, just...nothing.

"Ruby Burns Malfoy. Her husband is-"

"Ah, so your sister is married to Malfoy? That's a punishment. Which one?"

I can hardly believe the amusement in his voice. I stutter a bit, trying to put my thoughts into words.

"S...Sam."

"Mhm...alright."

Another long wave of silence. He's looking over the pad, his eyebrows furrowed together for some reason. I study the lines across his face, and the dull black bags underneath his eyes. I wonder why he hasn't been sleeping much.

He must have caught my stare, because a loud cough echoed through the room and when I look back at him, his blue eyes are plunging into mine. I look away quickly, tugging at the ends of my sleeve.

"Okay, well, you can...uh, just stay in here..for a bit. I'm gonna go get Harry and then we're gonna ask more questions."

I roll my eyes in response.

"Great."

Ron's eyes light up with something. Maybe it's anger. I don't know. I don't know him, but either way, he stares at me for a few seconds more, and I feel myself faulter under his gaze. Like the outer layers of myself are falling away.

He leaves me in the room and shuts the door behind him. I let out a groan as well as I sigh and slide against the wall, putting my head in my hands.

And so, this is what I realize. I _have _to tell them anything...anything they want to know. Because otherwise, since now they know my family...they could hurt them...and I won't allow that. At all.

_Stop being dramatic. You've been through worse._

I have, really?

I don't think so.

I've never had to go anything like this. My life has been luxury, living in the most wonderful house, and getting everthing I wanted.

Literally, it felt like my whole life...everything was handed to me. I didn't even know how to clean a bathroom sink, since I never did chores.

So...maybe this _was _the worst thing to ever happen to me.

I feel helpless...and I guess that's because, well, I can't change the situation.


End file.
